


Jérémie & Damien

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Cappuccino (2010 Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Classmate Relationship, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama, France (Country), Gay Male Character, High School, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Nudity, Redemption, Seductive Behavior, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short, Shower Sex, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, cappuccino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Despite his marginal and extrovert looks, Jérémie is a shy teenager who keeps a heavy secret: his homosexuality. While trying to find his way between his classmate and sexual fantasy Damien and his very generous but protective mother Gina, his life is about to change... will Jérémie find love and acceptance or only rejection and hopelessness?
Relationships: Jérémie/Damien





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The film is one of my favorites and I very much liked the self-affirming ending, while I wish it had another positive twist too. Tamer Ruggli is the director/writer of the film, I highly recommend it. Wished Jérémie and Damien had gotten together or at least a sequel was made. Hope you enjoy the story. If you are a fan of the film, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

It had wormed into his head again, the same dream. The wet white tiles, the warm tension-melting steam opening his pores as his naked skin came in contact with that of another boy. Hands running along both sides of the other's body, eyes closed with lips barely parted letting out slight whimpering. "Jérémie ..." he said barely audible yet clear enough for the other boy to hear. One arm caressed him beneath his neck, the other above his right, before pushing him back against his chest on the tile wall. "Jérémie …" he whispered again as his lips pursed on his name being repeated so lovingly. "Jérémie!" his breathing heavy while his cock was quickly polished off, not caring by whose hand. Dark brown eyes jutted open before his mobile alarm blared to life. "Fuck...I'm gonna cum," 17-year-old Jérémie muttered under his breath. It was the same wet dream that had been replaying in his head for the past nine days-involving a boy he swore he could've recognized but didn't know the reason. * I can't stop dreaming about him, I want him in*… he thought as he neared leaving his morning seed on the spout.

"Jérémie!" a familiar and bad-timing buzz kill broke his needed morning orgasm. His Mom, Gina, came bursting through the door, face frantic as she was running late for work. "Hurry up, Jérémie!"

"Mom, can't you wait until I'm done!" Jérémie said less outraged his shower had been interrupted. 

"Listen, Jérémie. I'm already late." His elegantly dressed Mom said while looking into the mirror and applying lipstick. "I left your coffee in the kitchen."

"I don't like your stuff! It's way too sweet!" Jérémie objected.

His complaint fell on deaf ears as Gina sat on the toilet to take a leak. As if Jérémie couldn't be anymore grossed out. "Please don't tell me you're peeing!" 

"Jérémie, I really don't have time for this!" Gina groaned as she reached for a wad of toilet paper and put it beneath her panties before leaving. "I'm off!" she shouted. "And don't forget to drink your coffee!"

Lowering his head despondently, Jérémie didn't want to believe the rest of his day could get any worse.

Getting out of the bathroom and rushing to the bathroom, Jérémie splashed cold water on his face. _It was just a crazy fucked up wet dream...it was nothing._ Catching his reflection in the mirror, Jérémie could tell he had to get ready for school. Thankfully his Mom already gone to work and he could get dressed peacefully. Picking out his favorite white shirt, orange jacket, blue short jeans and sneakers. Diligently Jérémie applied some gel to his hair, making to _Devil's Horns_ on either side of his head. He fixed himself a quick cup of coffee. Any other day he would sit down for breakfast but the sadly interrupted dream only killed his appetite. In three minutes, he grabbed his knapsack and left his flat to catch the bus. Why the dream kept throwing his life out of whack he hadn't a clue. The only thing Jérémie wanted was for it to be real. He sat towards the back of the bus , face set in a pensive scowl while staring out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Be sure to leave reviews!

Jérémie was on his desk writing down notes here and there he would need later on, he couldn't get the object of his passion, the cause of his morning fantasy-Damien- off his mind as he kept having these wet dreams of him, where he would get pegged hard by him. The black shirt he wore today only added to his charm. Ever the sensitive one, Jérémie would just get hard and starting to blush if he's thinking about the dream. As he then looked out the classroom window as he saw the sun rise up, which he turned his attention towards the front of the room, his eyes focusing partly on Damien's back, as the teacher's voice seemed to drown out, interest firmly set upon the boy ahead of him. _If only I were sitting beside him_ , his brain chastising his heart to stop beating hard, he was awkward around the boy as Jérémie wasn't such a rebel compared to Damien.

"Once in a lifetime! Can you imagine that?" the Biology teacher lectured. "It's even more important that it works out well for everyone." Damien really couldn't care less about the elegant brunette lady explain the structure of ant colonies. He chewed on the front end of his pencil as she continued on. "The queen, that is in the middle of the nest, chooses the males, who start to vibrate their darts." That statement oddly enough gave Damien goosebumps just feeling he was being watched- the boy over whom he was losing sleep. While willing himself not to glance at his somewhat enigmatic classmate, Damien turned his head around quickly and found that Jérémie was staring at him as though he was a newly displayed piece of artwork-with intrigued longing. It was brief but he knew Jérémie had to have been ogling him.

"The more your dart vibrates, the more you're going to catch the queen's attention." Damien slightly grinned nibbling on his pencil. One eyebrow raised curiously. _Is Jérémie the_ - _ **my** Queen_? he thought despite the notion sounding totally preposterous and gross, yet he noticed Jérémie gazing at him and not just at random. Damien knew that look and all the wound up feelings screaming to come out. _Is Jérémie gay for me or am I going crazy_? He put the thought on the back burner for the rest of class. Eight minutes later the boredom was over. Jérémie was one of the first to leave as Damien took a moment to get a hold of himself, his brain on replay that it was a crazy random error in judgement. Jérémie wasn't gay and neither is he! Leaving class, he suddenly became conscious as Nature was calling and he needed to take a leak. Heading to the nearest BOYS, room, Damien opened the door and found to his amusement, the shy and quirky Jérémie there standing at a urinal. A brief smirk playing on his lips as he bet the guy was probably thinking of rubbing one out.

Neither of the boys acknowledged each other. Jérémie was taking a piss as he looked at the wall in front of him, before he heard the bathroom door opening and closing as he then saw Damien walk in. He started to instantly blush as he quickly looked back at the wall, continued to take a piss. As he was nearly done he flushed while hoping the boy he'd been losing sleep over didn't notice his erection, jumping as he yelled out a “Meep! I-I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me!....” Jérémie said as he wasn’t sure what Damien was going to do with him. 

Damien took the urinal to the right of Jérémie and began to piss without saying a word. He found it sort of cute, the boy's response, but wasn't sure how to answer him. Just as the handsome boy was halfway finished, he noticed Jérémie tense. His eyes closed briefly before opening up, his brain darting around inside his head. Neither daring to speak until the grinning boy looked at the _devilish_ one a second time.

"You're nervous?" he asked while trying to keep a lid on his _impure_ thoughts and assumptions from earlier. Why else would he stop mid flow looking as though he was about to faint from seeing Damien's cock.

Jérémie nodded “I-I guess so yeah... I can't concentrate when people are around.” Jérémie exclaimed as he then started to look a little bit down at Damien’s cock, getting slowly hard he started to think of the wet dream he kept having with him. Nervous but scared as he didn’t know what to do but just stare at it, it was so big and stiff. He didn’t know what to do with it.

Damien smirked again while looking down as his last piss drops hit the urinal's porcelain surface. _Why are his answers so cute_? Finishing up, he washed his hands before checking his hair in the mirror. The view of Jérémie's backside, his ass in particular, made Damien pause. Earlier in class he took notice of Jérémie's hair. Whatever gel he used made his _horns_ look just stunning. Even the wallet chain on his shorts was unique as most boys at school didn't have them.

"Rather shy for a little devil," Damien said.

"What?" Jérémie asked with his head partly turned. 

"The horns on your head," Damien pointed out. "It's different..." he said as he walked towards the restroom door. 

Jérémie almost couldn’t but help it. “C-Can I tell you something Damien …. Please don’t hurt me when you hear this....” Jérémie wanted say as he started to get nervous just thinking about what Damien could possibly say in response.

Damien was just about to exit the restroom when Jérémie stopped on calling out his name. He didn't want to believe much less entertain the thought of Damien looking upon him as a _freak_. Immediately he had a quick idea.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked getting his classmate's attention. "Hey uh...I thought that maybe we could get something to eat?" Jérémie asked, his heart skipping a beat upon asking the question. No telling what Damien's answer would be. He just wanted to know why he was dreaming about the guy and what it meant.

Damien was surprised yet tickled at the proposal as he just stood there, Jérémie had **NEVER** asked someone out for food or anything.

“It depends, are you inviting me?” Damien asked still a bit perturbed as he looked at the boy who until now was something of an oddity in his pint of view. 

"Yeah..." Jérémie said cautiously. 

"Let's say seven o'clock at the _Comet_?" Damien asked.

Jérémie nodded and gave a meek smile before proceeding to finish his business. 

"Okay. See you then. See you." Damien slipped out of the bathroom leaving an ecstatic Jérémie behind.

It seemed as though his day was finally looking up-hopefully this evening would be the same and more. As Damien was walking in the hall, a few students were eyeing the popular boy walking as they were giggling and whispering to each other wondering why Damien would want to hang out with Jérémie.


	3. Chapter 3

Enthusiastically that evening, Jérémie emptied his piggy bank for money to pay for dinner. Hope quickly dashed finding he only had pocket change saved. Plopping back on his bed, his evening ruined before it started. In a beat his Mom entered dressed in a black shining tank top with a lightweight jacket on. Gina's auburn hair combed out. Clearly she had a date of her own tonight. 

"What do you think?" Gina asked her son as his head fell back on the mattress, upset his own date wasn't going to happen.

Gina stood in front of the mirror fluffing her hair out. "You think someone's going to try to pick me up tonight?"

The question made Jérémie's stomach turn in discomfort. "Mom!" he protested just wishing she'd shut up and leave.

"What?" Gina asked taken aback by her son's unusual foul mood. "You don't think people fancy me?" she asked turning just to show herself off. She failed to notice something was _eating_ her son.

"So tell me." She opened her jacket up as though she were at a film premiere. "What do you think?" 

Jérémie couldn't stay mad at his Mom and pushed his chest up smiling at her. "You're very pretty," he said. 

"Yes" Gina said getting one more look at herself before she'd head out. 

"By the way, you wouldn't have fifty bucks for me tonight?" Jérémie asked with what optimism he had left. 

Gina slowly turned, her curiosity piqued. "Do I know her?" she asked.

Jérémie smiled with a mild shake of his head. His Mom's apparently brighter as she reached into her purse and gave him her debit card. Both of them held it firmly, a beat passed where Mom and son exchanged smiles. Gina pinched Jérémie's chin, her prideful joy so obvious it shone on her skin like glitter. 

"Ciao!" Gina said as she left the apartment.

Catching notice of the time, it was 6:30 PM. Jérémie wasted no time getting his final touches ready before heading out. Going towards his Mom's dresser, he picked up a blue bottle of his Mom's favorite perfume and put on a few squirts. He had to hand it to her, the fragrance was very good. Closing the ornate mirror doors, Jérémie said a quiet prayer that his sacred yearning wouldn't prove to be a stupid delusion as he left for the _Comet_ diner.


	4. Chapter 4

They had decided 7 PM at the _Comet_ restaurant. Damien had gone there from time to time, but never with anyone like Jérémie. Even while he pushed through his homework after school ended, Damien didn't want to think about the dream or the creepy truth behind what Jérémie wanted to tell him tonight. Thank God his parents were out for the night! Not looking at the invitation as a date, Damien freshened up but still wore his clothes from school. By 6:30 he left for the restaurant. It was only a short walk away but it just heightened his anxiety. Spotting Jérémie at a booth facing the window looking out on the street while sipping a milkshake, Damien approached putting on as warm as smile as he could muster. Taking his seat, the waitress didn't delay on her arrival either.

He nodded and said "Hi."

"A Double Whopper for me," Damien said having briefly glanced at the menu.

"For me too," Jérémie said.

His eyes focused on Jérémie as he sipped on a milkshake. As crazy as it all seemed, Damien figured this evening didn't have to be a total bust and maybe Jérémie wasn't as much a weirdo as he seemed. "Fifteen minutes to put on a rubber!" he said point blank. 

Damien was dressed _fancy_ one should say as Jérémie was waiting for him to arrive, he kept sipping his milkshake before Damien sat down.

“It’s good to see you Dam~ You look handsome if I say so myself...” Jérémie said giggling “So.... What have you been up too?...” he asked as he wanted to hold on the confession for a little while.

Damien continued on with his story thinking it would pique Jérémie's interest. "And now, what do I do?" "Just roll it down, bitch!" " He still remembered the girl in question. While she scored high in beauty, she was a 0 where brains were concerned. "She's such a cunt..." Damien remarked half sneeringly while noticing Jérémie smirk a bit. A brief beat passed before he looked up at Jérémie. "What about you? Got a girlfriend?"

 _Uh no.... I don’t even think i like girls at all_.... Jérémie subconsciously exclaimed as he always had a thing for guys, he kept getting hot when he would see a stud walking down the street, as he then sipped his milkshake again. He only shook his head.

“What about you? You got a girlfriend?” he asked as Jérémie really wanted to eat now. “God I’m hungry...” he said as they waited for the food to arrive.

"But you've already fucked, right?" Damien asked.

Once their food arrived they both began to dig in. Damien smiled biting into his burger and shook his head in response to Jérémie's question. On the flip side, Damien's reply perplexed and stoked Jérémie's curiosity.

"What's wrong with you!" Damien said unwilling to believe Jérémie could be a 100% virgin. "You're not that ugly". Hell, a lot of girls around school remarked how cute Jérémie looked.

 _What if he's really...could he be_? Damien couldn't dare finish the rest of the thought. 

“Nope, i’m still a virgin.” Jérémie said as he was eating his burgers and fires while looking at Damien. “What do you mean?” Jérémie asked touched while perturbed. Even though he’s the school rebel girls and some guys at the school still find him attractive, that goes for Jérémie too.

“It’s okay.... I haven’t been the exact type for people to approach me over and ask if they wanna fuck or something, you know I’m a _weird_ and shy kid at school. I appreciate it of you being so nice to me when cool guys like you should just use me as their punching bag....” Jérémie said sighing as he continued to eat and drink his milkshake as he kept looking at the boy in front of him.

Damien found himself seeing Jérémie in a light he never pegged him for until now. In that moment he couldn't imagine what made him say that yet he could see in Jérémie's eyes how it also taken him aback. _Maybe he's confused and doesn't know how good a girl can be_... "I don't know. You're not that ugly. It shouldn't be too difficult." Damien took a sip of his milkshake. "Unless you're gay..."

Jérémie then started to cough when Damien made that bombshell remark. _H-How did he know?!?_ Jérémie asked himself as he was in shock, he always had suspicions of his sexuality but couldn’t find a light too it.

Damien almost lost it, thankfully having the urge not to choke on his food. He put on a naïve air, still not convinced or wanting to believe Jérémie was gay. If this was Karma's way of fucking with him, it really got the upper-hand. Leaning in close to Jérémie while sporting a coquettish grin, he said loud enough for the two of them to hear:

"You can blow me if you want too..." Damien smirked wanting to see how Jérémie would react.

Jérémie was in shock as he started to blush. O-Okay.... I-If you want too.... he thought as he finished eating his food, still in shock by the proposal as he drank his milkshake.

Damien burst out giggling before chowing down on another fry. "Calm down! I'm just kidding!" While in the back of his head, Damien felt the present repeating question _Why_ _not? eat away at him_ , willing him to reconsider. The two continued eating and Damien offered to split the check once they were done.


	5. Chapter 5

Jérémie nodded as he paid his half of the check, as Damien paid his half the two got up and then put on his coat on.

"What are we doing now?" Jérémie asked as they slowly walked down the street.

“'I'm going home," Damien said as he smoked a cigarette. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Is it here?” Jérémie asked as he’s never been at Damien’s house before. Damien nodded before inhaling another puff. The pangs of deepening their friendship spurring his boldness. 

"You want to come up?" Damien asked. 

"Yeah" Jérémie said.

The two walked to Damien's apartment as the latter smoked a cigarette. Conversation at a bare minimum. Hopefully Jérémie wasn't a novice when it came to smoking or even having a drink. If so, he was more than welcome to corrupting his new friend. As they entered the apartment, Damien took on the role of gracious host.

"Make yourself at home. There are Heineken beers in the fridge. I'm gonna change my shirt real quick." He hung his jacket in the closet and slipped down the right hall and down the left to his room.

Jérémie then sat on the mattress, waiting for Damien who went to the fridge as he got himself a bottle of Heineken Beer, before opening it and taking a sip, he was no stranger to drinking or smoking, but he does it when he feels like it. Jérémie couldn't contain the excitement that had the hairs on his arms standing, hardly believing he was in the room where his crush slept.

Damien returned in a minute wearing a blue short-sleeve tee while still keeping his jeans on minus his shoes. He smiled seeing how relaxed Jérémie looked while still on the apprehensive end. He whistled to get Jérémie attention and cocked his head in the direction of his bedroom. It was time to see if the kid really had balls and more importantly-did he really have a hardon for guys.

"You smoke?" Damien asked.

“Sometimes yeah...” Jérémie said as he got up holding his beer can while sitting at the end of the bed with Damien. _So should I just suck him off on the bed or standing up_? Jérémie asked himself as he started to get hard himself just thinking about it.

Damien's smirk broke out again. He can't be **that** pure, can he? "No need to play that angle with me, just relax and be chill," Damien said while motioning Jérémie to not be strung up and let himself loose. He lit a fresh cigarette which he took a puff of before reclining briefly. Pushing himself up, he offered it to Jérémie.

"Come on, smoke. It'll relax you."

Jérémie sighed as he then sat next to Damien, drinking a sip from the bottle of beer as he took a puff from the cigarette, blowing out the smoke as he drank another sip...

“You know.... I never expected to do this with you....” Jérémie said as he looked at the ceiling.

Damien said nothing as he watched Jérémie hold back then take a drag, only to cough as every first timer does. Snickering as he tapped Jérémie on the shoulder, Damien couldn't believe how much of a novice his guest is-and it amused the hell out of him. Taking the smoke for his turn, Damien's eyes rose up to see Jérémie having another swig of his beer. The kid looked at him with a more bold if not crazily happy smile, as if he were going to confess something he previously kept out of the limelight.

"I like you..." Jérémie said half tipsy.

Jérémie then thought about the thing he was going to say.... _Hey Damien, please don't hate me or beat me up for this.... So I keep having these dreams about you, where you would..... Fuck me.... I don't know if it's my sexuality coming in my dreams or my feelings for you.... I really tried to ignore those dreams but they kept getting realer by the day, almost as if I'm there, as I wake up once with my asshole fully hurting_.... Jérémie said ashamed looking away a bit. He took the next smoke as he puffed the smoke out.

Damien smirked again before reclining back on his bed, taking another drag from the cigarette while palming his crotch-right in front of Jérémie! He exhaled as his guest simply stared at him. Is _he really thinking what I think he is? Has he been having the same_... Damien wanted to put it out of mind but felt too fucking good to lash back. Even if he regretted what was likely to come, the thrill screamed irresistible.

Jérémie was blushing as he kept looking at how Damien kept grabbing his bulge in front of him. The vision of giving the popular hottie a blowjob overtook Jérémie, while Damien laid back and enjoyed his smoke.

Damien's attention had been more focused on a poster of a beautiful nude long-haired wet lady on his wall behind Jérémie.

"So what does it taste like?" Damien asked in the boy's brief yet dreamy illusion.

Jérémie raised his head and smiled up at Damien. "Tastes like coffee..."

He decided now was the perfect moment to let Damien know the truth of his feelings for him. Crawling up on the left side of the bed, Jérémie looked at his host briefly before boldly drawing his face closer to Damien. Immediately Damien shied away, thinking he was high, drunk or both. 

"What are you doing?' Damien asked a tad creeped out. 

Jérémie attempted to kiss him again. 

"Get the fuck out of here!" Damien shouted darting off his bed and out of the room. "I'm not a fag!" he shouted unable to look Jérémie in the face. _No, no, no way-I'd_ _never...would never_.. he rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before punching at the nearby wall huffing and cursing without restraint.

Jérémie's eyes began to tear up, sighing as he ruined what was a good _friendship_ between the two. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment, embarrassed and hating himself more for the move he made, only to be treated like shit. He was waiting for the bus at the bus stop until he saw two guys who seemed to be drunk, walk up to the bus stop standing next too him.... He was scared what would happen to him if they got any _dirty_ ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have been writing it. This chapter is how I would have wanted the film to have ended. Not that the original was not good or positively affirming, I just loved the idea of Damien and Jérémie together. Let me know what you think in the review section. Thanks!

Damien had nearly fucked up the entire bathroom in a destructive rage until he finally calmed down, back to the door with his knees hunched up to his chin. He wasn't gay-so he claimed-yet he still was in a fitful rage of uncertainty. _Why? Why am I feeling guilty over that fag_? But he had the... Hitting the back of his head against the door, Damien cursed under his breath unable to imagine looking at much less sitting in the same room with Jérémie again.

On the bus, the two guys then smirked at each other as one of them checked out Jérémie's ass, seeing it was pretty thick and round, he couldn't dare too touch it, Jérémie then jumped as he tried to pull the guy's hand away from his ass but the other guy stopped Jérémie from struggling.

"Stop what you're trying to do, and let us have fun with you...." Jérémie then shook his head as he tried to get away. But couldn't as the two drunken bearded men held him close.

Whether resentful, breaking down or coming to the truth-Damien snatched up his jacket and hastily put on his sneakers and dashed out of his apartment into the street to find Jérémie. Coming to the nearest bus stop, the sight before him alarmed Damien who could feel something wasn’t right. Jérémie's face was in sheer terror. He was so high strung and defenseless it appeared he was on the verge of screaming and yelling. Jérémie just wanted to be out of there. He wasn't enthusiastic about the jerks trying to come onto him.

But, after Damien approached closer in hopes of helping Jérémie get rid of the thugs, Jérémie didn’t really say anything regarding that so Damien decided to step back. Still, he refused to leave.

“Hey! Both of you fuckers step off of him. If you don't scram in five I'll kick both your asses,” Damien said burning in anger.

  
Damien knew he had to act as quickly, even though it was dangerous, stupid as it was he marched towards Jérémie's assailants. He started fuming as the thugs could see he wasn't putting up a front and started to run from the bus stop.

The two guys then turned around laughing as one of them said "Oh what are you going to do about it? This kid is the perfect person to stuff his body with cum in, scram or we'll beat you up to death" The guy said as they kept grabbing onto Jérémie.

Jérémie in fear looked at Damien. "P-Please Damien.... Help me out of this...." Jérémie's eyes pleadingly said as he tried to get off them before one guy had his arm around the beautiful boy's neck, making it hard for him too break free.

Damien yanked the guy who snapped at him up from the bench by the collar of his shirt and delivered a swift punch to the nose before kneeing him in the crotch. His eyes turned towards the second guy who sat stunned.

"How about you ya fucking dog? You wanna try me to?!?" Damien asked not hesitating to hold back. "Take your piece of shit friend and get the fuck outta here!" he seethed at the thug motioning for Jérémie to come to his side.

Carlos then slowly walked over to Damien as the two guys started to run away, as the two teens ran back to his apartment.

"W-Why did you come and save me...." Jérémie asked lowly as he still wasn't over what Damien said earlier.

* * *

"I was worried...I couldn't take it that I...hurt you..." Damien could only sputter not certain if Jérémie would pull away and run or even try to smack him for the cruel insults he said earlier. He looks Jérémie in the eyes and at the street ahead. "Um...Can I walk you home?"

“I wanna stay with you for a little bit longer if you don’t mind....” Jérémie asked as he wanted to go to Damien’s apartment again. Not knowing what will happen between the two.

"Okay, come on then." Damien clapped Jérémie on the shoulder as they walked back to his apartment. They kept quiet on the way until coming back to where it all had exploded into shit seven minutes ago. Reaching into his pocket, Damien pulled out a fresh cigarette and held it out to Jérémie. "It'll help calm you down," he said holding it out by the tips of his fingers. Whatever would happen now, Damien didn't want to upset Jérémie anymore than he was now.

“What you said to me really hurt me you know..... The things you said really hit me, I know you may not be gay and what i said shouldn’t have been said. But I felt like saying it cause I wanted to get it out of my chest, I’m sorry if i made you angry about it....” Jérémie said out of nowhere as he took the cigarette and started smoking it.

Damien couldn't find the words to answer Jérémie. As he lit and smoked his own cigarette, the urge to pound his own clenched fist against his forehead mounting. Thankfully he was more in control of himself. Asshole might as well have been tattooed on him, he literally felt like a pile of shit as he took a deep drag of his smoke.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that I didn't know...just wasn't sure...if I really felt the same about you." He turned away not wanting Jérémie to see him cry. The one thing he was taught never to let others see in a guy.

Jérémie then looked at him. “Can I ask you something and be honest with me, have you ever had these types of dreams?” Jérémie asked as he took a puff from the cigarette.

Damien's face turned to face Jérémie on the last word. He almost dropped his own cigarette before finding his voice. "W-what kinda dreams?"

“Y-You know.... The dreams I have.... I promise I won’t tell no one if you've had that type of dreams, since I kinda risked my friendship with you.” Jérémie said as he kept smoking the cigarette.

Damien couldn't keep himself from chuckling as he went to take another drag while tears threatened to well up in his eyes. "If your dreams involve being naked in a shower being felt up and jerked off...that's a 10/10."

Jérémie then giggled as he looked at him. "N-Never mind, just forget what i asked cause it really seems like you're not interested in guys, which is okay, but if I trust you enough can you please not out me in school, I don't want anyone (his Mom one of them) too found out...." Jérémie said as he was embarrassed enough to look away for a second.

Damien walked to where Jérémie sat and took his face in his hands. Their eyes now more in line with each other than in the restaurant.

"I never said I would out you..." his chest heaving as he held Jérémie's gaze. "Besides," he crashed his lips upon the other boy's in a bombshell of a kiss. Breaking away, Damien licked his lips. "What nobody knows can't hurt you."

* * *

Jérémie was shocked by the kiss, this was his first ever kiss with someone, as Jérémie then went back in for the kiss but deepened it, as his bulge started to grow a little while making out with Damien, turning away for a second.

"D-Damien.... I really like you a lot..." Jérémie said blushing heavenly as his bulge kept popping out.

"No shit...saw you looking at me in class today. You looked like you were on Cloud 9." Damien grabbed Jérémie's bulge before going in for another kiss, this time giving the other boy some tongue.

Jérémie then blushed “Y-You saw?.... I didn’t even notice....” Jérémie said embarrassed as he started to make out again with Damien, using tongue too as he put his hand on Damien’s bulge as he kept playing with it for a little, wanting it to grow....

"You looked like you were getting a good eyeful...betcha liked seeing me biting my pencil too." Damien's tongue began lashing with Jérémie's while his bulge jumped at the touch, craving to be held.

“Hell I got so distracted at watching you, I zoned out....” Jérémie kept making out with the boy.

“C-Can I?....” Jérémie asked politely as he grabbed Damien’s bulge playing with it for a bit.

"You keep giving me Blue Balls, I might just make you go down on it." Damien broke out smiling and laughed. "I'm teasing you, go ahead. Would love to see your sweet lips go to work."

Jérémie chuckled as he then nodded. “J-Just so you know.... I’m a virgin.... I haven’t done sex before neither with guys or girls. So if my sucking skills are bad let me know.” He said blushing before pulling down Damien’s pants & underwear down as he saw his dick pop out, before grabbing it and slowly putting it in his mouth, as Jérémie started to bop his head sucking on it poorly.

"Slow, not so fast...take it...slow..." Damien murmured as he placed his hands on Jérémie's head. Oddly the feel of another guy's mouth and tongue on his cock didn't disgust him as he feared. Stroking Jérémie's head in order to encourage him as he began to grow accustomed to giving a blow job. Damien's breathing increasing the more Jérémie's throat began to find a rhythm for it.

Jérémie then started to get the hang of it, as he kept sucking on it better and better, looking up at Damien’s eyes while arching his back a lil, loving the feeling of a bit of aggression put on him.

* * *

"Mmmm nngh...keep going..." Damien murmured as the hot-tempered scared repression melted away the more Jérémie continued to please his manhood. Eight more bobs from the lovely mouth had him mewing increasingly.

Jérémie then pulled away, taking a breath for a second “It looks like it’s hard enough already, how about you stick it inside me?....” Jérémie asked as he laid on the bed on his back as he was stretching his legs with his virgin hole being exposed to Damien. “I-I sometimes played with it too experience how'd it feel like....”

Damien crawled up towards Jérémie, arms and legs on both his sides. Leaning his head down to the twitching boy's right ear he whispered "Kid stuff's over...let's see if you can really take it..." Licking the palm of his hand, Damien lubed his own hardened shaft and held the tip at Jérémie's entrance.

Jérémie then squinted his eyes as it was hurting a bit, but this is normal for a first timer. "K-Keep going..... F-Fuck me hard and fast so that I can't feel the pain, I want to be your little slut...." Jérémie said as he looked into Damien's eyes as he was blushing a lot.

Nibbling on the right of Jérémie's neck, Damien allowed himself to become comfortable with the boy as his cock slowly began to piston deeper into him. _Damn, he really is tighter_ _than a girl_! Damien breathed into Jérémie's hair while he fumbled towards his crotch to find Jérémie's vulnerable _meat_. "Let's see what this baby can do..." he began to caress the long schlong in sync with his thrusts.

Jérémie was letting out whimpers while Damien was fucking his tight hole thinking too himself **Wow his cock is bigger than the guy’s cocks in the porn videos**.... Jérémie thought too himself as he kept biting onto his fingers not to make any loud noises while his hole was getting used by Damien.

"Don't be scared, going to keep going till it feels good..." Damien whispered before giving Jérémie's exposed throat a feel love bites mid thrust. God, if I'd known it be this good, I never would've kicked him out earlier he thought fleetingly before focusing on the aroused pretty boy in his clutches. Locking lips with Jérémie, Damien pounded him more.

"F-Fuck yessss!" Jérémie yelled out as the pain started to go away, the pleasure kicked in, this feeling of getting fucked is only he ever imagined in his dreams, as Jérémie was making out with Damien he looked at him thinking of something.

"D-Dam..... Do you want be my boyfriend?" Jérémie asked as he looked at Damien while still getting fucked.

"You think I went after you just for a quick one?" Damien asked breaking the kiss to take a breath. He laughed into the next six thrusts he took to Jérémie's ass. "Nngh mmmm...gonna cum so...fucking warm!" He bit onto Jérémie's left ear as his dick hitched, signaling his orgasm was one push away.

Jérémie then started to leak out some pre cum, before the next few thrusts he felt he was about too cum.

"Damien I've gotta cum too..... I-I want too cum in your mouth if that's okay..." Jérémie asked as he was stroking his own cock with Damien stroking it as well. Before Jérémie then kissed Damien's body for a bit.

 _He's gonna give as good as he gets_ Damien thought as he flipped himself over into a 69 position. The tip of his erection only an inch away from Jérémie's lips as Damien licked around the latter's cock head before downing the cum slick _wand_ again. They were going to reach the peak together.

Jérémie then started to suck on Damien's cock fast as Damien played with his own, after a while the two then started cum in each other, letting out the biggest moans they both have let out as Jérémie was drinking all of Damien's cum, it was sweet yet a bit salty as he began to cum inside Damien's mouth.

Damien drank down Jérémie's seed which interestingly had a sugary almost caffeine texture to it. He must like coffee he mused as he licked his bottom lip. The sinking fact he had sex with another boy laying a stake inside him. It felt amazing...after the tugging denying hopelessness, Damien had taken the plunge. As his and Jérémie's panting filled the room, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _Is this how it feels to become something more, who you are for real_? 

Jérémie then moved spots and was laying next too Damien as he had his arm around his body with his hand on Damien's not so hairy chest, looking at the ceiling.

"What did you think of your first time with a guy?...." Jérémie asked as he then looked at Damien smiling at him.

"Better than I thought. Never thought a boy could be so...cute," Damien said as he leaned in seemingly to peck Jérémie's lips but just licked them.

"It's getting really late, I'll ask my Mom if it's okay if I can stay over at your house and leave in the morning" Jérémie said as he looked at Damien smiling.

"Do you got any spare pj's I can use of yours? And can I also take a shower?...." Jérémie asked as he moved his hand down to Damien's cock with some cum still leaking out.

"Sure, I'll get you a pair and we can shower together...save on water ya know." Damien found himself blushing at the realization his dream was going to actually become real and the fact Jérémie would be staying the night. "You can go call your folks if you want."

Jérémie then went out of the bedroom as he called his dad, as he talked about staying over at Damien's, his Mom half drunk agreed, and Gina said she would see him after school tomorrow, the news tickled.... as he and Damien could leave together for school and hang out at his apartment afterwards.

Damien laid out a red pair of boxer briefs and a green t-shirt for Jérémie as he began to dress down before going to the bathroom to start the shower. He could hear bits and pieces of Jérémie's conversation as he made sure the water was hot enough. Yesterday he would've been grossed out at the thought of sleeping with another boy yet now, as the steam began to rise from the tub, he wanted the dream that had been replaying every night to be acted out **NOW**.

Jérémie then ended his phone call as he then walked in the bathroom seeing Damien's naked figure, blushing as he looked super healthy, he knew Damien participated in some sports but exactly what he doesn't know was more exciting.

"Is the water warm yet?...." Jérémie asked as he looked at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah, c'mon and get in." Damien stepped into the tub extending an arm out for Jérémie to take.

Jérémie then got in as his physique was slim yet not too slim, he had a cute body that some people like Jérémie for. Jérémie then got in the shower as Damien was behind him, as the self-conscious teen loved the warm water letting out a relieving sigh.

"This feels great..." Jérémie said as he looked at Damien before kissing him again.

Damien's fingers threaded through Jérémie's hair before he lifted the lever turning the shower on. Water cascading over them as both their hands began lathering each other with soap. Light giggles and whispers came from behind the curtain as lips and wet skin smacked together.

Jérémie and Damien were then done with taking a shower, as they both dried up and Jérémie put on Damien's pj's, he was tempted to grab Damien's underwear and keep it for himself but he wasn't sure if he should.

"Hey Damien.... mind if I keep your underwear with me?...." Jérémie asked boldly.

Damien smirked as he walked over to Jérémie and pecked his still warm lips. "Go ahead-but I want something in return," he replied clapping his hands on Jérémie's butt cheeks while rubbing his cock upon the other's bulge.

Jérémie then giggled "You can do anything with me as long as I get your underwear...." Jérémie said as he grabbed Damien's cock stroking it a little.

"How about you show me how good those lips of yours really are?" Damien asked cupping Jérémie's face again, guiding their bodies towards the bed.

Jérémie then got on his knees. "How about I really become your _Little Devil_ …. Show how good I can please my _master_...." Jérémie said smirking as he then grabbed on Damien's cock stroking it looking up at him still smirking.

"I like the sound of that," Damien chuckled as he placed a hand on the back of Jérémie's hand, grabbing a fistful of his hair a tad tight and drew the boy towards his bulge. "Get me going again and I'll show you how cool I can really be."

Jérémie then started to stick Damien's cock inside of his mouth, sucking it normally, as Damien then started to put a little more force into it. Jérémie wanted to make sure Damien was feeling good and he didn't want to let Damien down by his still new dick sucking skills. He put his hands on Damien's ass cheeks as he grabbed them hard while sucking the guy.

"Holy Mother o-fuck yeah Jérémie ….God you really have a beautiful mouth!" Damien groaned. The idea of another guy going down on him more of an arousing joy than perverse sin, he couldn't think of any other girl who could match Jérémie's _innocence_ but rising oral talent.

"Just a little more then up on the bed..." he groaned urging himself not to cum yet.

Jérémie kept sucking on Damien's already hard cock, loving the sight of his boyfriend Damien being aroused by his yet new but already experienced mouth, as he spit on his cock sucking on it more.

"Think it's already hard enough, how about you stick it inside me?" Jérémie asked as he then got onto the bed looking at his boyfriend, as he was stretching his cheeks to expose his already taken hole.

"Get on your back, I wanna see you as I bust your cherry." Damien didn't waste a moment as he stripped himself nude while Jérémie got into position. A beat passed. "Better than you thought, eh?" Crawling up on the bed above his lover, he grasped Jérémie's face, taking in the sight of his lips puckered up before kissing them.

Jérémie then got on his back as he kept stretching his asshole for Damien waiting for him to stick it in.

"Can you stick it in already...." Jérémie said as he then kept playing with his hole.

Damien spat into his palm and lubed himself up before sliding into Jérémie. He drowned out the boy before he could give out a howl with his lips. Jérémie seemingly enjoyed it as he became adjusted to Damien, as his hips started to rock making his boyfriend grasp over the other's skin.

Jérémie let out loud moans as he loved the feeling of his little hole being abused, he started to stroke his own cock while looking at Damien lovingly.

“F-Fuck me harder Damien …..” he murmured as his moans kept getting louder.

Damien bit Jérémie's throat and increased his bull-driven thrusts, the gasps and aroused wanting groans of the beautiful boy under him made his horny nature skyrocket. Slapping of lube slick skin drowning out other concerns as Damien licked up Jérémie's neck, chin and to his lips where he slid his tongue in and began to assault the begging boy with a passion. Damien's orgasm nearing the point of eruption.

Jérémie was about to start too cum in a moment.

“T-This time cum inside of me....” Jérémie said as he kept moaning loud as his orgasms kept getting louder and louder. Holding onto Damien as he started to make out with him.

"Love to..." Damien murmured into Jérémie's left ear while counting down his final thrusts. His hands trailing over his boyfriend's skin before finding his neglected cock. Damien went in for the final push while jerking the aroused boy off.

"Yes, fuck yeah...come with me Jérémie. Show me how much of a man you are-aahh!" Six thick spurts of his seed flooded Jérémie's hole as Damien stroked him off to letting his own cum fly.

Jérémie's Jizz then started too come out flying as it landed on his chest, gasping heavily as he took a breather, looking at Damien.

“Hey it’s 10 pm, wanna watch a movie or something and then go sleep?....” Jérémie asked as he tasted his own cum for a second.

"Sure, oh and you can sleep nude if you want." Damien reciprocated Jérémie's action and tasted the bits of his cum that landed on his body. _Damn, he is as sweet as he looks_!

He handed Jérémie the TV remote. "Go on and chose..."

Jérémie nodded as he was looking through the TV channels to see what too watch.

"You choose, I look through the channels, okay?" Jérémie said to Damien while still looking.

Damien looked through until deciding on a late night sitcom he enjoyed. His arms quickly enveloping Jérémie as they laid back together, their legs intertwined.

* * *

Jérémie smiled as they were watching the sitcom he undressed himself as he was more comfortable being naked, with his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep snoring lightly.

Damien's arms firmly held onto Jérémie. His face resting on the other boy's with his lips in Jérémie's hair. The self-hatred, fear and regret were swept away.

Despite what happened after tonight, he'd never let Jérémie out of his sight again.

As the night went away, Jérémie was having a dream, where he was in a magical world where he ruled the place for, but in just a flash after hitting the ground he woke up too see it being morning already. It was 5:46 AM in the morning and Damien was still asleep, Jérémie giggling went away from the bed as he then went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Damien stirred as he heard the water from the bathroom sink running. Waking to find Jérémie gone, he smile crept on his face. Creeping toward the bathroom, he saw Jérémie washing his face. Slipping inside quietly, Damien hugged him from behind while humping the yelping boy's ass and licked the shell of his left ear.

"Morning," he said in a teasingly sing-song voice.

Jérémie was shocked as he smiled seeing it was Damien. “Good morning my _Petit Ami (boyfriend)_.... How did you sleep?....” Jérémie asked as he was still washing up as he was still wearing his host's pj’s.

"Great...can see you did too." Damien drew his nose over the back of Jérémie's neck, enjoying the scent.


End file.
